<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海尔森】无羞耻者 by cigarettekiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976644">【海尔森】无羞耻者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss'>cigarettekiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杀死阿德瓦勒当天海尔森的日记</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海尔森】无羞耻者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*很在意叛变里海尔森和阿德的对话所以尝试写了这篇。年份是对的，日期没有说明随便写了一个。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1758年6月28日</p><p>     一番穷追不舍后，我们迫使信行家号搁浅在老采石场。</p><p>阿德瓦勒遣散了他的船员，而我则和谢伊下船分头行动，彼此心里清楚这将是我们间的最后一战。如果这次行动能够杀死这个传奇刺客，势必打击刺客组织全体的信心。</p><p>     我很快按照计划占据了一处制高点，从这里可以观察到地面的情况。阿德瓦勒从斜下方的屋棚不断朝我开枪，我也在躲避的间隙予以回击。我庆幸我们的距离远到他难以有效命中，但这也意味着我只能寄希望谢伊可以把握住阿德瓦勒分神于我的片刻。</p><p>    “海尔森·肯威。”烈风呼啸着把阿德瓦勒的声音送到我耳边。当他喊出我的全名，我即预料到他将出口的指控。那是我父亲曾经的大副。</p><p>    “阿德瓦勒。”我开了一枪，在阿德瓦勒脚边溅起一片雪尘。</p><p>    “你的猎犬在哪，圣殿骑士团团长？”阿德瓦勒讥讽着，“居然能让你们两个亲自出马来追我，想必我引起了一阵不小的骚动吧。”</p><p>    “没错，你已经当我们的眼中钉太久了！”</p><p>    “我曾和你的父亲共事过，海尔森。他一定会为你变成现在这个样子感到羞愧。”阿德瓦勒说。</p><p>     几乎是不假思索地，我反唇相讥：“真的吗？我不知道我父亲还明白什么是羞耻。”</p><p>     我绝不愿在旁人面前展示出软弱的情绪，而这句话的效果更远超我的想象。阿德瓦勒立刻暴怒道：“不准对你父亲说话那么不敬，小子！如果你能有他的一半就是个奇迹了。”</p><p>    “无论好坏，我就是我。”我答道。</p><p>     阿德瓦勒陷入了短暂的沉默，但我需要继续吸引他的注意。</p><p>   “你说够了吗，老家伙？”我提高声音。</p><p>   “这把老骨头会把你提早送进棺材的，海尔森！”</p><p>    “比你更年轻的人试过，都失败了。”</p><p>      话音刚落，潜行的谢伊从另一侧的高台跳下，将袖剑深深插入了阿德瓦勒的胸口。阿德瓦勒一下像被抽去力气似地瘫倒。</p><p>      我知道，谢伊得手了。</p><p>      我用了一会去到谢伊身边。他站在阿德瓦勒的尸体前，直到被我拍上肩膀才意识到我的存在。他望向我，眼神中带着动摇。我完全理解，解放了数百名奴隶的阿德瓦勒，在他看来无疑是个好人，那么合谋杀死他的我们又算什么？他一定也听到了关于我父亲的争吵，但不敢向我提出疑问。他现在怎么想我？一个肆无忌惮侮辱自己去世父亲的人？</p><p>      方才说出口的话纷纷像锋利的箭矢折回，插在我的心脏上。</p><p>      不知羞耻为何物的人是我才对。阿德瓦勒说的没错，我永远也达不到父亲一半的高度。我的灵魂早已四分五裂，我却要伪造它仍在一处的假象，无视我流血不止的旧伤口。这是我经过多年练习擅长的，所以我面上若无其事地对谢伊说：“跟我来。”</p><p>      身后响起了年轻刺客的哭声。</p><p> </p><p>      我嘱咐吉斯特料理余下的事务。自己和谢伊则登上信行者号，开始搜寻任何与先行者遗迹有关的信息。当我们走进船长室，我一眼就认出那摆在正中的物件，予我最为沉重的一击。</p><p>      寒鸦号的船首像。</p><p>      我无缘亲眼见到父亲心心念念的爱船，它的船模却布置在家里各个角落。我听说它沉没在某处，同父亲一样消失在世间。我不知道，我不知道除了我和珍妮外还有第三个人还深深怀念着父亲，甚至设法潜入海底找到了他爱船的船首像，让它和自己一起继续海上的旅程。</p><p>      而这个人刚刚死于我策划的卑鄙偷袭之下，在他试图维护被我出言不逊的父亲时。</p><p>      多么讽刺。</p><p>      如果我早意识到这一点，我是否会饶过阿德瓦勒的性命？</p><p>      如果我不是圣殿骑士，我是否就可以亲近阿德瓦勒，不厌其烦向他询问父亲在世时的种种轶事？</p><p>      我只知道，现在又一个记得父亲的人死去了，是我亲手把父亲的存在再抹去了一些。</p><p>      父亲，当我为了骑士团的利益疲于奔命时，我已经很久没有想起你了。几天前我路过教堂外的墓群，心里竟突然想：父亲你在不在这里？</p><p>      我居然会错觉这世间所有的坟墓都是相连的。</p><p>     父亲，如果你还活着，必然不会对这件事坐视不理。你是否会对我拔刀相向，或者责怪我令肯威的姓氏蒙羞？</p><p>      我是否也已辜负你给我的名字？从前我只知道“海尔森”是阿拉伯文的“雏鹰”，却不了解它源自最早来到英格兰的刺客之一。取名时你怀着怎样的期望？如果你预见今日的我的模样，是否会深深后悔十岁前给予我的爱？</p><p>      父亲，一切发生得太早，我明白得太迟。我越来越不像你，我在自己身上只能看到杀父仇人深藏不去的影子。你教导我的仁慈和怜悯已被抛在身后，妄想改变世界的人终究为世界改变。海尔森·肯威只成为双手染尽鲜血的杀手了。</p><p>      我不敢奢求你的原谅。</p><p> </p><p>      将寒鸦号的船首像抱在怀中，我眼前又出现那只误以为自己是鹰，却被羊毛缠住爪子、逃脱不能的寒鸦。</p><p>      父亲，如果可以，看看你仍在人世挣扎的儿子吧。</p><p>      ——我泥足深陷，无法回头。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*寒鸦号在未知情况下沉没，船首像在1735年被阿德瓦勒从海底找回</p><p>*雷金纳德先于阿德瓦勒一年死去</p><p>*《鹰和寒鸦》：鹰从山崖飞下，抓走了一只羊羔。寒鸦看见了，他觉得自己也能和鹰一样，于是用力冲向一只公羊。可他的爪子却被羊毛缠住了，他不停地拍打着翅膀，但还是无法逃脱。一旁的牧羊人看到了发生的一切，他走上来抓住寒鸦，剪去他的翅膀，傍晚把他带回家给孩子们。“爸爸，你带回来的是什么鸟？”孩子们问道。牧羊人说：“啊，如果你问他自己，他会告诉你他是一只鹰。但如果要我说，那他只是一只寒鸦。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>